


Reaction Testing

by hxllosweetie (glassandroses)



Series: Doctor Who Blurbs [7]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/hxllosweetie
Summary: Rose Tyler gets pranked, and she decides to pass it on to the Doctor.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Doctor Who Blurbs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910422
Kudos: 1





	Reaction Testing

Rose had just gotten an e-mail from Shireen, which was rare. Shireen usually texted, or called if it was imortant. So Rose, being Rose, was excited to see what she e-mailed her. She pulled the email up on her laptop. It read "Check out ths cool magic trick!" with a link to another website attached. Rose, not knowing what was in store for her, clicked the link.

A video of a terrifying image with flashing lights and scary noises popped up, which made Rose jump. "Of course," She mumbled to herself. "Of course she would send me that."

"Who would send you what?" The Doctor said from their doorway. She hadn't noticed him standing there before. He was leaned up against their doorframe, staring at her intently.

"Oh nothing, just" Rose stopped. She had an idea. "Just the most adorble puppy in the world!"

The Doctor's face lit up. "Lemme see! Lemme see!" He said like a child while trying to see Rose's computer.

"Doctor, get off!" Rose pushed him off of her. "I'll e-mail it to to you!"

"But I don't have an e-mail!"

"Yeah, you do." Rose sighed. "I made you one last week."

"Oh yeah!" He ran out of the room and went to the computer in the library. "I forgot the password!" He shouted.

"ilovebananas123" Rose shouted back. She quickly sent the screamer video to him, snickering.

"Okay, got it." He opened the e-mail. After a few seconds, Rose heared a loud, girly scream. He ran into their room and started throwing pillows that the TARDIS materialized at her. "Why would you do that?!"

"Reaction testing." Rose said while shielding herself from the pillows. "Aw, come here."

The Doctor moseyed on over to their bed and plopped down. Rose kissed his forehead. "It's okay. I love you."

"I love you too," The Doctor said and kissed her cheek. "Just don't do that again."

"I wont. Promise."

"Now," The Doctor started. "I'm going to go send that video to your mother." He ran out of the room.

Rose gasped. "Doctor, wait!"


End file.
